


Meanwhile, Upstairs

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Party Conversations, Takes place during another fic, halloween party, implied ambiguous Cesaro/Sami, implied past Finn/Alexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Three years ago, as Bayley and Sasha fell in love in the basement, Seth's date Alexa talks to Sami.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my first post-SZvTW fic was going to be the Xavier/Kenny story, but it's taking longer than I would like, so I wrote out this quick idea of a fic I had in my head for a conversation Alexa and Sami had during "Truly Outrageous."

“And like, he just seemed so… mopey? Like all the time. It was so, _so_ unappealing, let me tell you.”

Sami blinked back at the tiny blonde woman dressed as Freddie Kruger before he looked over at Charlotte and Dana holding their own at Beer Pong against Xavier and his American friend Rich. Him and Dean had pretty much gone down in flames despite their best efforts, which had found him catching the tail end of an argument between Seth and this woman. Alexa, Seth had whined, but she was not having it.

Which is how Sami found himself in this moment, listening to her complain not just about Seth, but her mopey and lame Irish fling from her summer abroad in Japan. “So why see this guy for like… four months?”

Alexa shrugged as she tapped the tips of her full hand ring against the red plastic cup. “I don’t know. He was hot. Good lay. Let me slap him around once or twice. It was not like I was looking for anything serious either.”

Sami felt himself getting slightly flustered under his collar at the mention of slapping. “I… okay then.”

“What? You never hear of boys liking to get slapped around,” Alexa smirked. “Or is that just too much for you?”

“The latter,” he admitted, rubbing at his beard.

Alexa laughed somewhat evilly as she looked back up at Sami. “You know, you’re cute and you just listened to me bitch for like ten minutes. You single?”

Sami looked down, shifting slightly on the balls of his feet and shrugging as he felt the blush grow across his face. “I mean, I guess I sort of have a boyfriend?”

“Sort of,” Alexa scoffed. In time, Charlotte and Dana groaned as Rich scored another point. She looked over briefly, then looked back at Sami. “What do you mean ‘sort of?’”

“In that he’s not really tied down for commitment because he’s only here on business, but he’s like the only person I’m seeing right now? It’s complicated.”

“It’s really not,” Alexa insisted as she crossed her arms. “If you only ‘sort of’ have a boyfriend, it probably means you don’t _actually_ have a boyfriend.”

Sami sighed as he looked back up at Alexa. “The thought has occurred to me.”

“So quit moping about it and call it off. Or ghost,” Alexa suggested as she tipped the cup into her mouth. As she pulled it away, she looked back up at Sami. “Either way, you wanna make out?”

Sami gently shook his head. “I think I’ll pass. Thanks though.”

Alexa pouted as she ran a ringed finger along Sami’s chin. “Your loss, loser.”

She then flipped her cup over onto the ground and walked back towards the door off the porch. Sami let out a breath and rested his head against the side of the house. He felt someone stand next to him, but he could tell it was Dean as soon as he cast a cursory sideways glance. 

“So, what was Seth’s ex-date talking to you about,” he asked, turning his head towards Sami.

Sami opened his mouth, then closed it and shrugged. “You know, I don’t even know where to begin.”


End file.
